


This Is How It Is (Jacob Frye x Vex)

by Devin_IAAFPM



Category: Assassin's Creed, Lost Girl
Genre: Evie frye - Freeform, Gay, Henry Green - Freeform, Jacob Frye - Freeform, M/M, Maxwell Roth - Freeform, Paul Amos, Smut, Vex (Lost Girl) - Freeform, Vex - Freeform, assassins creed, assassins creed syndicate - Freeform, lost girl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_IAAFPM/pseuds/Devin_IAAFPM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob Frye is simply just working like usual. Working on cases that Abberline wants him to focus on. Yet someone a little... Odd comes into the picture. He mainly just seems to be in the picture for a good laugh, but is that all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is How It Is (Jacob Frye x Vex)

This Book Has Not Yet Been Started


End file.
